Adventures in love
by Pika Pika Pi
Summary: Zelda's been having some boy troubles lately.All of a sudden, the guys at smash mansion seem to be really into Zelda. As a result, she and Samus go on a quest to find out why. Could this issue be more serious than it seems? Not Femslash


**Author's note: **_This is my first fanfiction, so it's probably not worth an award quite yet. However, I did my very best and had my best friend, Zelda12343, beta read my story for me beforehand.  
>Enjoy!<em>

**Ike**

Zelda awoke with the sound of her annoying alarm clock.

"Uhhhhhhh." She sighed, wanting to do nothing but sleep for the rest of the day.

Zelda got out of bed and lazily walked to her closet, her night gown flowing behind her.

She chose her red dress to wear. She fixed her long beautiful brown hair, the way she did it every other day. Zelda put on a necklace with a red gem that glittered in the light. She had found the necklace the day before in the river, washed away, where she usually went to swim.

Before going, Zelda looked at herself in the mirror and thought, _this jewel is so beautiful with my red dress. I just love it! Can't wait to show Samus!_

As she opened her door, already warming up her powers for the battles awaiting her. She walked out the door, and BAM! She ran straight into Ike. They both fell on the fancy carpet floor.

"Ouch…" Ike moaned.

'Oh my gosh! I am extremely sorry!" Zelda apologized.

"Don't worry. It's fine. I'm ok."

As they both got up from their fallen position, their heads lifted up and their eyes met in a long gaze. Ike leaned forward. Zelda followed. _Oh, shnizzlepops!_ Zelda thought to herself. _I can't believe Ike actually wants to kiss me! I never thought he would be into me! As they were about to kiss….._

PIKA PIKA PIIIIII!

JIGGLYPUFF!

YOSHIIIIII!

Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Yoshi, screaming and playing tag, rapidly dashed through the hall way, going straightly in between Zelda and Ike.

There was an awkward moment between Zelda and Ike. The kiss didn't happen. They slowly got up and continued with their day. As if nothing happened. Even though it did.

_That was so weird, _Zelda thought later. _I don't know what happened and could never believe he would actually want to kiss me! He just recently got out of a relationship with Peach and it just seems so weird. I guess because he was so … like… oh! I just realized like has Ike in it! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Zelda approached the dining hall to get breakfast, trying to keep her mind off of it. She picked up a tray and got her usual food: an orange, a glass of milk, poached eggs, and a bagel. She started to pick at her food, her mind wandering to Ike.

While Zelda was picking at her breakfast in the dining hall, Samus brought her tray and sat next to her.

"You have been acting quite strangely today. What's the matter?" Samus asked with curiosity.

"Oh, it's nothing." Zelda uncomfortably replied.

"Oh, come on. I know what happened."

"YOU DO? Oh I mean, you do? B-b-but how?"

"Pikachu told me."

"Oh. Well, who else knows?'

"Not another soul. Just me!"

"Well, now that you know, I can tell you more. I have someone to talk to!"

"Ok. But let's chat later. The battles are going to start soon."

"Oh, and what do you think of my necklace? Pretty, huh?"

"Beautiful."

Samus and Zelda left the dining hall and went their separate ways. Zelda had decided to head to the registration corner to find out her schedule for the day. While calmly walking forward, somebody grabbed her by the arm and pushed her to the side. It was Ike.

"I think I left something upstairs," Ike explained as he leaned forward and kissed her.

Zelda was shocked at first, but then got caught up in the moment and felt relaxed. It was weird for Zelda to kiss Ike for the first time. She had never thought about it. What it would be like. The kiss eventually came to an end. Zelda was quite surprised and felt a bit akward.

"Uh- that was well... umm…" Zelda said shyly.

"It was nice…" Ike replied with a small smile. Zelda couldn't help but smile back as the conversation became awkward once again.

"So…"

"Um… want to kiss again?"

"Uh… I don't know…"

"Oh well. Feel free to do anything. I understand you must be feeling a little uncomfortable. I'm a bit impulsive, after all." He grinned sheepishly at that.

"Not _too_ impulsive," Zelda replied. "Glad you understand."

"Hey, I've got a little sister of my own. I understand girls. And thanks for giving it a thought," he finished.

Bidding one another goodbye, the two went their separate ways, Zelda to the registration corner.

**Author's note: **_Please review (No flames, though)!_

_More chapters to come!_


End file.
